Hellsing: Happy Birthday Jade
by Tina senpai
Summary: A little birthday drabble to my friend Jade, surrounding her OC and Walter, because I know she likes him XD Warning: Butler schmexing XD and hint of Alucard and OC


+Hellsing, Happy Birthday Jade+

"No!" Jade sat up bolt right in her bedroom, clutching the covers fiercely to her bosom.

She panted in deep breaths and sweat clung to her brow as she tried to clear her mind.

"It's alright Jade…it was just a dream…just a dream." She whispered into space around her, trying to calm herself down. Unfortunately, just as her heart rate began to return to it's normal speed, a sudden bolt of lightning illuminated the room around her and she couldn't help but give a jump.

"Oh! Oh…silly! Just, calm yourself!" Jade mentally scolded herself at being so easily frightened. She lived in a world surrounded by vampires, monsters and creatures of all sorts and had even been trained to fight and kill. She wouldn't let a little old thing like thunder and lightning scare her.

Another crackle sounded.

"Ok, Walter!" Jade called out and dived straight out of her bed, her pajamas clinging to her small frame as she darted towards her door and out of her room as soon as her feet had hit the floor.

A few minutes later…

Walter had been enjoying another plain old dream when he was roused from his sleep by a small tapping sound. Thinking it was an ajar window, opening and closing and banging itself against the wood of the window frame, he at first choose to wait a while and hope the wind would die down.

But when a small, quiet voice accompanied the small knocking sound, he realized it was someone gently rapping at his chamber door.

"Walter? Sir?"

Walter slowly sat up and grabbed at the glasses on his desk, realizing whose voice that was behind the wood.

He swung his feet around to the side of his bed and stood up, composing himself almost instantly and walked calmly towards his door.

With one arm behind his back and his posture proper -as if he was on duty- he opened his bedroom door and smiled pleasantly at who was on the other side.

"Miss Jade. I must say it's always good to see you, but I must remind you that it's rather-rather…Are you alright my dear?" Walter' composure dropped slightly at the sight of Jade' distressed face.

Jade bit her lip and lowered her head, slightly guilty and coming this late and making him worry.

"I'm sorry Walter, I was just tired and had a stupid dream and just-just…I just wanted to see you." She blushed and still didn't look up at him, almost kicking herself for getting so worked up over something so small.

She felt his hand on her chin and she willingly looked up at him as his hand pulled it to face that warm smile on his face.

Although they're work relationship was professional and they maintained a good show in front of the 'boss', when they were alone, Walter would treat Jade as if she was the only important woman in his life.

"A lady should never have to suffer a bad dream." He held out his hand and she willingly took it, allowing him to pull her into the room so he could close the door.

Jade allowed him to walk her next to his bed and stand beside it, the both of them just waiting to see what it would lead to next.

"And may I say dear," Walter took off his glasses and looked her up and down in the pale moonlight again, "those pajamas looks _lovely_ on you." He crooned and focused on the lovely, Jade almost melting into the thin cotton of said pajamas.

He leant down and planted a delicate kiss against the corner of her mouth, Jade' heartbeat racing wildly again at the familiar yet exciting feeling.

She gently kissed him back, leading him towards her lips more as they enjoyed a splendid, simple kiss.

She felt his hands at the front of her shirt, carefully pop open a few buttons, silently asking if he was allowed. She moaned approvingly into the kiss and Walter took it as a hint, slowly removing the 'offending' item and placing it delicately over the side of his chair.

"If I may be so bold…would you care to spend the night here? I'm sure I'll be able to take your mind off of your dreams if you will allow me to…Jade."

The way he spoke to her made her feel all funny and jade just nodded, her lips quivering as words failed her.

"Very well then."

Walter leaned over and carefully embraced her in his arms as he deepened the kiss, his body pushing hers down backwards onto the bed below her.

Jade' inhaled deeply and smiled into the kiss, allowing Walter to remove both their clothes as a pleasant though crossed her mind.

'Happy birthday to me.'

Just next door…

Alucard shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes at a small tapping. He turned his head upwards and looked at his headboard, small vibrations playing off of the wall at what was happening at the other side.

He smirked wildly and shook his head.

"Old man." He chuckled and showed his fangs in self-amusement.

"Hmmm?" A small voice followed his and he looked down at the small girl in his arms, cuddled up against him under one arm.

"Nothing dearest. Back to sleep." He settled back down and sheltered her ears, knowing she didn't need the emotional damage after she caught the private 'show' in the kitchen.

"Mmmm." Was all the maid said before falling back into dreamland, contently snuggled against Alucard.


End file.
